peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 July 1987
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1987-07-14 ;Comments *Peel plays a session from FSK covering Beatles songs. *Peel plays two tracks from Napalm Death's Scum LP and plays their track You Suffer backwards and forwards after playing the tune, which he called candidate for the shortest track ever. *Peel mentions last week the Pig and three of the children had a car crash, where his son William had a black eye and she was bruised and the car was written off. He also says that William has had a tough ole week, because today he fell of his bike and split his forehead, whilst cycling in the village. *Peel plays a track from General Trees called Bionic Teeth, which is a cover of Bobby Day's Rockin' Robin. *Peel says that he is sulking like mad, that he's not been able to go to Russia after the Janice Long trailer. A year later, he travelled to the country and made a radio documentary called John Peel In Russia. *Peel plays two tracks from the Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House compilation album, which is raising money for Shelter, an anti-homelessness charity organisation. *Peel mentions reading an American trade magazine and saw a record advertisement from a band called Sex Clark Five, which he said he will try and get a record by the group. *Peel mentions that he was going to play a 12" track from the Australian band Lizard Train, but found the record warped and decides to play a track from Couch Flambeau. Sessions *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle #3. Recorded: 1987-06-21. Broadcast: 24 June 1987 *Milk Monitors #1. Recorded: 1987-05-10. Broadcast: 26 May 1987 Tracklisting *Sonic Youth: Schizophrenia (LP - Sister) Blast First *Eric B. & Rakim: I Ain't No Joke (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *Echo & The Bunnymen: Lips Like Sugar (7") WEA *Sugar Billy: Keep Movin' On (LP - Super Duper Love) Fast Track *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Birthday (session) *14 Iced Bears: Like A Dolphin (v/a LP - Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House) Backs *Milk Monitors: Yo! Dance With Me (session) *Bembeya Jazz National: Sukabè (LP - Bembeya Jazz National) Disques Espérance *Jack Rubies: Be With You (7") Idea *Davy D: Live On Hollis Day (LP - Davy's Ride) Def Jam *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Komm Gib Mir Deine Hand (session) *Napalm Death: The Kill (LP - Scum) Earache *Napalm Death: You Suffer (LP - Scum) Earache *New Order: True Faith (7") Factory *Milk Monitors: When All Else Fails (session) *General Trees: Bionic Teeth (7") Black Scorpio *Creepers: Brute (7") Red Rhino :(Janice Long in Russia trailer) *James Brown: I Feel Good (LP - Sex Machine Today) Polydor *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Don't Pass Me By (session) *A.C. Temple: Make Mine Money (v/a LP - Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House) Backs *Mother McCollum: Jesus Is My Air-O-Plane *Cass Carnaby Five: Captain Scarlet (7" - Captain Scarlet / November Rain) Maxwell Street *Milk Monitors: Revenge (session) *Roxanne Shante: Have A Nice Day (12") Cold Chillin' *Blatant Dissent: Fist Comes Down (7" - Dreams) No Blow *Kass Kass: Mbongo Passey (LP - Kass Kass) Stern's Africa *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Our Weapons Are Useless (7" - Love Without Words) Jetpac Music *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Girl (session) *Couch Flambeau: Models (12") It's Only A Record *T La Rock: This Beat Kicks (12" - This Beat Kicks / Scratch Monopoly) Fresh *Milk Monitors: Don't Lean On Me (session) *Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band: Ashtray Heart (LP - Doc At The Radar Station) Virgin File ;Name *020A-B2515XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B2515XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1:09:07 *0:48:46 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2515/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library